Happy Anniversary
by Flames101
Summary: When JJ and Hotch's anniversary plans are thwarted by a case, JJ will do just about anything to get a second alone with her husband. Rated M. JJ/Hotch


**A/N:** Hey all! Here's a new one-shot for you. Like most of my M-rated fics, this one was prompted by Jekkah (lol and thank you) when she said she needed someone to write some JJ/Hotch on a plane smut. So here is "Smut on a Plane" a.k.a. Happy Anniversary. This is the M-rated version an NC-17 version is available at thewriterscoffeeshop.

Hope you enjoy, and that you'll take the time to let me know what you think with a review. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Happy Anniversary:**

* * *

JJ pulled her overnight bag from under her desk, eager to get out of there. She glanced up at her boss's office, hoping to see him come out of there that instant. Sadly, her wish didn't magically make it so.

She let out a sigh, and slumped back down in her chair. She hoped he'd be done soon. They really were pushing their luck the longer they stayed there. She regretted ever agreeing to come to the BAU offices before heading out. But he'd sworn to her that they'd be out of there as soon as he finished tying up a few loose ends.

"Hey, JJ, what are you still doing here?"

She tore her gaze away from Hotch's office to see that Reid had just arrived that early Friday morning. Messenger bag over one shoulder, coffee cup in his other hand, he looked like he'd be ready for anything. She hoped that included taking Henry and Jack off Jessica's hands tonight.

She flailed one hand in the general direction of her husband and announced, "He said he needed to check on a couple of things…"

JJ frowned all the more when she noticed Reid frowning. "Oh?" He took his seat in the desk close to hers. He opened his mouth to question her some more, but the sound of chuckling coming from behind her interrupted their conversation.

She swiveled in her chair to find Morgan standing behind her, grinning knowingly. "I thought you'd be halfway to Mexico by now, by the way you were going on and on about this trip…"

"Yeah, yeah, we're going," she assured, glaring at him. She was getting tired of people stating the obvious.

Morgan started to stroll away. "I'll believe it when I see your butts' out that glass door…"

He chuckled once again, infuriatingly. Last week, when she'd told Garcia that Hotch had spontaneously planned a trip to a B&B out of town for their anniversary, her friend had made the mistake of telling Morgan. Morgan promptly told her just what he'd told her right then, that he'd believe Hotch would take a trip out of town during the busy season, when it actually happened.

She'd show him. This trip was so on.

"Uh oh," Morgan announced loudly, halting in his tracks to look back at JJ.

"What?" she said, panicked despite her conviction.

He pointed up to the upper level. There, to JJ's horror, was Strauss making her way towards Hotch's office.

JJ stared, her mouth dropped open at the sight.

"JJ, go," Reid urged her on.

That's all it took. She practically jumped out of her chair, racing towards the steps. She heard Morgan add in a parting jab. "You better intercept her if you want to get out of here today…"

She would do it. She wasn't about to let Strauss defeat her. But, by the time she'd gotten to the top step, Strauss had already been in her husband's office and was just leaving when she'd come within a few feet.

_That was quick,_ she thought warily. _Maybe it was nothing…_

_Yeah, and maybe she was just wishing him a happy trip,_ a more derisive voice piped up in her head.

JJ came face to face with the older woman; Strauss gave her a grim look. "Agent Jareau…" And then she walked on by her.

JJ rushed on ahead, into the office, only to find Hotch on his way out. His face looked grim, but she chose to ignore that expression. Instead, she pushed on, like everything was all right.

"Hey," she greeted cheerfully, pressing her palms against her husband's chest. "You ready to go?"

She watched the mouth she enjoyed kissing form a thin line. Her hopes plummeted then. And when he opened his mouth to speak, she abruptly cut him off.

"No, don't say it."

He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

She let him pull her into a hug. "But… but it's our one year anniversary—" She stopped herself, there was no use in whining about it.

He pulled back slightly so he could look her in the eyes. "I'll make it up to you, somehow, I swear."

She could see how torn up about this turn of events he actually was. She wouldn't make this harder on him. "Where are we headed?"

* * *

A week. A whole entire week. That's how long the case had taken to crack. Not only was it awful—it involved certain body parts being ingested, gross—but it had to have happened at the other side of the country, Seattle to be exact.

And because it had been such a shocking case, where the un-sub evolved quickly, none of them had gotten any substantial amount of rest the entire week. JJ knew that they had hotel rooms, but other than the washroom, where she'd taken quick showers, she couldn't remember the details of them.

JJ glanced over at her husband of one year—one year and three days, precisely—to see him going over his report. She'd missed him. The week hadn't yielded any time alone whatsoever.

Feeling her eyes on him, Hotch turned his head to give her a small smile. She reached over and put her hand over his, squeezing to let him know she wasn't mad. This was their life. She'd accepted it for herself long before she'd become involved with him. She didn't expect anything else now that they were married.

Still, it would have been nice to go on that trip. Or, even a night spent together in the hotel would have been enough. JJ just wanted to sow him how much she loved him, how much being married to him mattered to her. Was that too much to ask?

She glanced around the silent plane, taking in how everyone seemed to be plugged in and sleeping.

_Hmm… _she thought. _Maybe it wasn't…_

* * *

Hotch dropped the papers in front of him. He rubbed at his strained eyes, tired of trying to glimpse the words in the dim light. It was finished anyways. He'd wanted to finish it before they returned to Quantico, because there was no way in heck that he was going to spend more than the fifteen minutes it would take to reach Strauss's office to drop it off and leave, at the BAU offices.

He'd called the B&B he'd made the weekend reservations at and rescheduled so that when they returned they'd have just enough time to see the boys before they were off to have their much deserved alone time. Hotch just hadn't told JJ yet. But he hoped she'd be pleased.

He knew that she'd been disappointed but hadn't wanted to say anything. Truthfully, if she had said the word, he would have let the team go on their own—they weren't a bunch of rookies, after all. But she hadn't and that was one reason why he loved her so much.

She understood him and the job and that was why fit so well together. Well, that was _one_ of the reasons. He could think of a few other ways they _fit_ together… and he'd be sure to further explore those reasons once their trip began.

Smirking at his own innuendo, he chanced a glance at his beautiful wife, finding her watching him again. This time, along with the loving, understanding look, there was a look of heat and desire, a fire in her eyes. The smirk faded off his face and he wondered if she could read minds.

Hotch gulped down his sudden desire before questioning her intent. "JJ?"

Quickly, she put a finger to her lips, motioning for him to be quiet. He raised an eyebrow at her. She shook her head once, remaining silent. When she stood up suddenly, he couldn't say exactly what was on her mind, but from the way her blue eyes ate him up hungrily he had an inkling of what she was thinking.

JJ held her hand out to him; he stood up and took it. He wondered if she was actually thinking what he thought she was thinking. And if she was, how exactly did she expect to accomplish such a feat without gaining notice.

He chanced a look at his friends and had his answer. They were all out cold. Each one of them appeared to be in a deep sleep. Not surprising, when not one of them got more than four hours sleep each night of the past week. But on top of being fast asleep, they each had on a pair of headphones.

JJ looked back at him, grinning silently. She, of course, had already noted this, hence the leading him across the plane.

They reached their apparent destination, the jet's bathroom, a moment later. JJ opened the door and practically pushed him inside. The space was slightly bigger than a commercial jet's, but not by much. After she joined him, it was a struggle to fit both of them inside. The door slid shut and he finally deemed it safe to speak.

"JJ, what the—"

She cut him off, placing a very determined kiss on his lips. A pretty effective way to shut him up, if he said so himself. Her fingers were already at his neck, loosening his tie. Buttons started popping off next, while her tongue plundered his mouth demandingly.

Still not really believing this was happening, he pulled back from the kiss slightly only to hear her frustrated sigh.

"Aaron, you said you'd make it up to me," she protested, continuing with the button removal. "Make it up to me, now."

Her lips went to his neck, leaving little room for him to deny her… not that he would, what man in his right mind would? She licked a trail along the length of his neck as she pushed the sides of the now open black dress shirt out of her way. Her hands splayed across his chest, rubbing heated circles into his rapidly overheating flesh.

"JJ, the others—" he said in a strangled voice as her lips kissed a path over to his nipples, teasing the flat discs.

"They're all asleep," she assured, pulling back so he could see the shine of desire sparkle in her blue eyes. She wanted him, right then. Not negotiable, it seemed. "Do this for me, Aaron, please…"

Batting her long eyelashes at him seductively, her tongue darted out to lick her lips, teasing him. She did it on purpose, of course. She knew he couldn't resist her; she was too tempting for her own good.

Instead of answering her plea, he nodded his head once before crashing his lips over hers. He felt her gasp into the kiss; he liked the idea of catching her off guard.

He'd make it up to her and then some.

His hands went around her body, down along her sides, to grip her ass; squeezing before lifting her up and onto the edge of the sink. Her hands grasped his shoulders tightly, her nails biting at his skin even with the cover of the shirt, until she was convinced she had her balance. Then her hands were pushing off his shirt; he let his arms fall to his sides so it could slip to the ground.

Her eager, small hands went to his waist, making quick work of his belt buckle and zipper. JJ pushed his pants down over his hips so that the material pooled around his ankles, all while continuing her assault on his mouth.

When her fingers teased the skin near the waistband of his briefs, he helped her along, pushing the cotton off.

Her hands went around him immediately, surprising him. He jerked backwards only to hit the wall behind him. "Fuck," he grunted at the combined pressure of her hands on him and the force of the hit on his back.

She didn't relent though, her hands stroked the length of him, rubbing him into a heated frenzy. Hotch arched his body into her touch as she began a relentless rhythm of soft strokes and hard pumps. He just about lost it.

"JJ… _fuck_… slow down…" he gasped out.

He caught a glimpse of her pleased grin and he knew there was no way in hell she was about to slow anything down. He'd have to change things up on his own. It was payback time, he surmised.

Through the haze of his desire, he managed to reach out and take hold of the thin, grey cotton t-shirt she was wearing. He pushed it up so his fingers tickled the skin around her navel. Getting the message, she let go of her tight grasp on him so he could lift her shirt up, over her head. It quickly joined his at his feet.

Hotch took a step forward, determined to take a lead in this round. His lips went to the skin of her collarbone, sucking the flesh between his lips and teeth in a way that would surely leave a mark later. His hands pulled down the straps of her bra, her breasts spilling out of the cups. His mouth eagerly went there next, engulfing one hard peak between his lips.

"Oh God…" JJ moaned. Her fingers dug into his back, sure to leave her own mark on him.

He sucked hard while playing with its twin. His free hand, in the meantime, went down to her waist. She was wearing a knee length black skirt, one of his favorites, and his hand easily snaked its way under the material.

What he found there shouldn't have surprised him, but it did. Her lack of underwear told him she'd definitely been planning this. His hand stroked the smooth skin of her inner thigh as he contemplated just what he would have to do with his minx of a wife. She was grinning from ear to ear in triumph. He gave her a smirk before kissing those pleased-with-herself lips.

Deciding exactly what to do, he let his index finger trail a path up over her center. Not in the mood for slow or teasing anymore.

She wrenched her lips away from his; bursting out with a rather loud, "Fuck… me…"

He didn't stop there, though, he let his fingers pump into her furiously. In and out they went, causing her breathing to come out in short spurts. Her hands let go of him to grip the sides of the sink behind her, opening her legs to him, offering herself up to him completely.

"Aaron… oh… yes…" she cried out. He could feel her walls trembling around his fingers. She was close. "I need you… now…"

He pulled his fingers from between her legs, eager to carry out her request. But first… he brought one of his fingers up to his mouth, licking it. God, she tasted so good… His eyes met her liquid, midnight blue ones, both ready for more.

Instead of wasting time ridding her of the skirt, he pushed the material up to bunch around her waist, exposing her bare lower body to him. His hands pushed her legs further apart and he went between them. He lifted her ass off the sink top, so he could bring her down overtop of him.

She slid over him easily, a hiss of pleasure the only sound they both made. Her hands wound around his neck, helping to keep herself up. Hotch urged her legs to lock behind his ass. And then with a grunt of effort he thrust his hips up and forward, hitting her very core.

"Yes…" she breathed out. "Fuck… yes…uh…"

Her cries spurring him on, he managed to turn them around so that his back was to the sink and hers to the wall. He pushed her against it, using it to support both their weight as he fucked her hard.

They were making an awful lot of noise now, but he was way too close to his release to find himself caring.

His lips found hers in a messy hungry kiss as he drove into her over and over, fucking her slow and deep.

"Aaron…" she called out his name as her walls started to squeeze him tight. "Ah… I'm close… Fuck…"

Determined to be right there with her when she came, he sped up his pace, plunging into her again and again, fueled by her orgasm. When her hand made its way between there rocking bodies touch him, he felt himself stiffen before coming hard, groaning out his release.

"Fuck… yeah…"

It was minutes later when their bodies stopped quivering from the aftermath. Their breath, audible, as they each tried to catch it. He was still holding her up, their bodies still linked. Her head moved off his shoulder to give him a loving kiss.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you, too."

They kissed a few more times, like they just couldn't get enough of one another, before he turned them back around. Hotch slid out of her, the friction of that one simple movement enough to get him going again. For her too, by the look in her eye.

"Pushing our luck," he said by way of answer to her silent proposal.

She pouted briefly before conceding. They both knew he was right.

Hotch helped her to right her clothes before she did the same for him. Dressed finally, they stood there with their arms around each other, hugging tightly.

"What are the chances no one noticed?" he mused.

"Don't know… how long were we gone?"

"Twenty minutes?"

She pulled back to give him a happy smile. "We better get out there…"

He nodded, reluctantly letting go of her. As she slid the door open, he quickly pulled her back for one last kiss.

She chuckled breathlessly. "What was that for?"

He let a hand trail down the length of her blonde strands. "Happy anniversary."

Grinning, she echoed, "Happy anniversary."

* * *

The sun shining through the jet's windows soon began to stir everyone into wakefulness. They were twenty minutes away from landing when everyone gathered around the center of the plane, buckling in.

JJ noticed the exchange of money occurring between the two youngest men in their group. She eyed them suspiciously.

"What's going on?"

All eyes were on Reid and Morgan now, waiting for an answer.

"I'm paying Morgan," Reid stated the obvious.

"Shut up, Reid," Morgan urged, casting a furtive glance at both JJ and Hotch.

_Oh God, _she thought. What did they know?

"Why are you paying Morgan?" Hotch demanded.

"I lost the bet."

"_Kid_," Morgan protested.

"Bet?" her voice rose in pitch. "What bet?"

She watched Reid cast a nervous glance at Morgan. She was very aware of Rossi and Blake watching the scene in amusement.

"Spill it, Spence, or so help me, you will not be around to be Godfather to my son if the need should ever arise," she warned, her eyes narrowing to slits.

Reid gulped in terror. "Morgan bet me that you two wouldn't go on the anniversary trip Hotch planned for last weekend. I bet you would. He won, I lost."

"Oh…" JJ breathed out a sigh of relief at hearing the nature of the bet. It had been nothing. She relaxed. "Ok."

She settled back in her seat, getting comfortable as the pilot began the descent. They'd gotten quite lucky last night, in more ways than just the obvious. She smiled to herself. No one seemed the wiser as to what had occupied part of their night.

_Hmm…_ she thought. _Maybe we could do this again._ It had been pretty thrilling.

"Speaking of money…" Rossi interrupted her thoughts.

She glanced his way. She found him grinning like the Cheshire cat. That wasn't good.

"Someone owes me for the special headphones…" he finished.

"Special headphones?" her husband asked suspiciously.

"Yep, state of the art. Block out all outside noise," Rossi informed. "A gun could go off next to you and you wouldn't have a clue."

"Or, you know, you could be dealing with your plumbing in the bathroom and no one would hear a thing…" Morgan offered.

_Bathroom… plumbing? Oh God!_ JJ's face instantly turned tomato red. Both Morgan and Rossi laughed heartily, while Blake tried her hardest not to chuckle. It took Reid a second to figure out what they were talking about. It was his mirrored red face that caused JJ to turn and bury her own flaming face into Hotch's chest.

"Hey, shouldn't Hotch and JJ have to pay for them, considering…" Reid added logically, causing a new bout of giggles.

The laughter died abruptly a mere millisecond later. She dared a peek at her so-called friend's faces and found that they'd all turned solemn. JJ gazed up at her husband and saw that he was giving them all a murderous glare.

She sat back in her seat, thinking to herself, _take that, all of you! _

She loved Hotch all the more for intimidating her co-workers into silence.

No one said a word for the rest of the landing and when they were cleared to disembark, the team did so quickly, eager to get away from their perturbed boss.

JJ made her way towards the exit, too, when Hotch suddenly halted her, taking hold of her hand, whirling her around to face him.

"Hey," he said, a huge grin on his face. "What would you say if I were to pay for those headphones?"

She laughed out loud. Who would have thought he wouldn't be adverse to a little mile high fun.

"I'd say welcome to the platinum membership of the mile-high club."

* * *

Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed! I really hope you'll let me know what you think. Any and all reviews are much appreciated it.

Thanks

Not much time left:

**THE AWARDS SEASON HAS COMMENCED! Nominations have opened for the third annual Profiler's Choice Awards for Criminal Minds' fandom! Please visit Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum on fanfiction . net for the nomination ballot, rules and guidelines and category definitions. Please review ALL information BEFORE submitting your nomination ballot. Nomination ballots must be received by October 15, 2012, 11:59pm EDT. Fics for consideration must have appeared on the CM section of between September 1, 2011, and August 31, 2012 (see rules for full details.)**


End file.
